earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 4
Characters * Arkham X * Cerberus * Oracle Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 0347 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: Cerberus! Wake up! * Cerberus: Huh... What the... What time is it? * Oracle: Nearly four in the morning. Where are you? * Cerberus: I'm, uh... I don't know... it looks like a warehouse or- * Arkham X: It's the basement of Blackgate... this used to be the solitary confinement ward. * Cerberus: Unit. It's a prison. Wards are in Asylums. * Arkham X: Do you just like to contradict me? Is it because I’m more of a dog person? * Cerberus: I'm not Catman! * Oracle: Cerberus, I got Canary, Hawk, Dove, Starling, and Blackhawk above ground looking for you. Your GPS must've been knocked offline, so I'll need you to give me some landmarks, so they can find you. * Arkham X: Allow me to help, Oracle... It's dark, damp, and smells like a jock strap. Does that help? * Oracle: If he gets online again, Cerberus, do me a favor... * Cerberus: With pleasure. cracking * Oracle: Oh, hold on there... I'm going to relay some info to the gals. Hang in there. * SWITCHED CHANNELS * Cerberus: How long have you been awake? * Arkham X: I didn't even get knocked out... My helmet's pretty insulated... and I fell in that bin of moldy bed sheets. You on the other hand... No, you face-planted it on that knocked over iron door there. I thought cats landed on- * Cerberus: I'm not a cat! thud You... You okay? * Arkham X: Actually... I think you might've just... yeah... I've swallowed a tooth. Tooth Fairy isn't going to like this one. * Cerberus: Did you see what happened to Huntress? * Arkham X: No, I did not. She didn't fall down here. Lady Arkham probably has her. * Cerberus: You still expect me to believe you're not working with that freak? You both have weird skull masks and the na- * Arkham X: Look, my thing with Arkham is... my secret. Her thing is, well, I don't know. I sorta tune out when she's talking. * Cerberus: You're an amazing font of information, you know that? * Arkham X: Hey, thanks! You too... I think. * Cerberus: You have no idea why Lady Arkham wanted Huntress then? * Arkham X: Oh, no! I totes know that one. chuckle Huntress broke a criminal known as Talon out of the black wing a few months ago. * Cerberus: Why would she do that? Actually, why should I even believe that, she, a member of the Justice League, would do such a thing? * Arkham X: The Justice League ain't so high and mighty as people think- * Cerberus: Careful... You do realize I'm a member of the League, right? * Arkham X: No... Wait, seriously? Isn't that confusing having Batman and Catman- thud * Cerberus: How's that for insulated helmet? footsteps, latch unsnapping Now, why don't we see who you are, Mr. X... gasp Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 5. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline